disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Padraic Ratigan
Professor Padriac Ratigan is the main antagonist in'' The Great Mouse Detective, voiced by horror movie mainstay Vincent Price. Professor Ratigan is responsible for such crimes as "the Big Ben Caper" and "the Tower Bridge Job". A genius criminal mastermind whose ego is matched only by his lust for power, Ratigan's latest insane plan is to kidnap a toymaker, force him to make a robotic duplicate of the queen, and use it to publicly proclaim him king. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong! Only one thing stands in Ratigan's way: "that miserable, second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street". Professor Ratigan lives in a secret underground hideout where he has countless henchmen sing his praises, light his cigarettes, and cater to his every evil whim. At the end of the movie, Ratigan finally snaps out in extreme anger, and he shreds his clothing, extends his apparently retractable claws through his gloves, and attempts to kill Basil, slashing at him in an uncontrollable rage, any pretenses of mouse civilization abandoned. The battle ends with Ratigan falling to his death off of Big Ben. Although he is a rat, he hates being called one (preferring the description of a "big mouse"), as rats have a reputation of being base, dirty creatures. To eliminate any possible signs of lower breeding, he presents himself as a sophisticated dandy, sporting a full black tuxedo with a pink and purple cravat, white opera gloves (like the kind worn by Mickey Mouse), a black and red cape (similar to Count Dracula's) and a gold cigarette holder. He also has pet cat named Felicia, whom he adored, and therefore he treats her with love and respect since Felicia is loyal to him. Like all the greatest villains, Ratigan has a taste for the theatrical and has a tendency for throwing himself into melodramatic poses and giving lengthy and verbose speeches. Despite this he is prone to explosive bouts of violence, after which he must switch back to dandified persona. Two examples would be feeding an inebriated mouse named Bartholomew to his cat (named Felecia) for calling him "the world's greatest rat", and fatally tossing his lead henchman (a peg- legged bat with a crippled wing) off the side of his personal zeppelin to "lighten the load".He is also notable for being the only character played by Vincent Price to have said actor sing. Ratigan was based on Sherlock Holmes' archenemy, Professor Moriarty. He appeared in an episode of ''House of Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) when he set a trap for Basil, who thwarted it. He ranked #17 in the Top 30 Disney Villains (One better than Shan Yu but one under Madame Medusa). Personality Ratigan believes that he is superior to everyone around him and as such he expects the rest of the world to act as a chorus that sings his praises. He loves every minute of being evil, gloating "Oh, I love it when I'm nasty". In addition he has no scruples whatsoever, threatening women, children, old men and even royalty and taking a remorseless pride in his actions. Despite his vicious nature, Ratigan presents himself as a cultured and elegant dandy, but this is only a facade to hide the raging, insane monster within. His henchmen are scared of him for this reason and do their best to please him or experience his wrath. Ratigan's vanity is shown by his pretense at being "a big mouse" when in fact he is a sewer rat. It could be that his insatiable ambition and his expensive tastes are as a result of trying to distance himself from his undesirable background. The Great Adventures of Cody & Penny ﻿Professor Ratigan appears in the Cody & Penny TV Series as the evil mastermind, the crime lord, and the murderer to murder mice heroes like Bernard, Bianca, and of course Basil. He is the smallest one in the gang. Quotes * "What was that?!? What did you call me? I AM NOT A RAT!!!!" * "I'm afraid that you've and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me." * "My friends. We are about to embark death on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career." * "I love it when I'm nasty." * "Article 96, a heavy tax shall be paid against all parasites and spongers. Including the elderly, the infirmed, and especially, heh heh, little children." * "Bravo! Bravo! A marvel performance! Although, frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier...trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?" * "You fool! Isn't it clear to you that the superior mind has triumphed?" * "You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was, trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. Why, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose... so, I decided to use them all." *"I dead of animal!! Ha ha ha!! *"You have been hanging upside down too long." *"Sorry chubby, You shoudn't chose your friends more little girls is dead." Trivia *Ratigan was the first Disney villain to sing his own song after Kaa in 1967. *Ratigan made a cameo appearance in House of Mouse with Basil and Dr. Dawson when he made a trap for them. He was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *Ratigan was based on Professor James Moriarty, the archenemy of Sherlock Holmes. *Ratigan has a similarity with a non-Disney Villain, Madame Mousey from "An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster." They greatly hate being called a rat and lose their tempers when they are called one. However, unlike Ratigan Madame Mousey has a bigger right since she is a french poodle while Ratigan really is a rat. Category: Classics Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category: Animals Category:Rich Category:Evil geniuses Category:Deceased villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Killers Category:True Villains Category:Males Category:Deaths Category:Most Evil Category:Kidnappers Category:Crimes Category:Killer Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Completely mad Category:Comical Villains Category:falling villains Category:Kidnappers Category:True Villains Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Defeated villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Mob-Boss Like Villains Category:Small Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Delicious Villains Category:rats Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Sadistic villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Cody & Penny Villains Category:Basil Villains Category:The Great Mouse Detective villains Category:Most Evil Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Funny villains Category:sophisticated Villains Category:liars Category:Nostalgia Critic's Top 11 Disney Villains